


All's Fair...

by happyinthesilence



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Silly Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyinthesilence/pseuds/happyinthesilence





	All's Fair...

The Shatterdome was quiet, as it should be at 4 in the morning. Raleigh however, was not where he should be. He was currently hiding at the end of the hallway that housed Chuck’s quarters.

The prank war between them had started, innocently enough, with a sweater for Max. Raleigh thought the Shatterdome was a bit chilly for the little guy and found an adorable sweater on Amazon. He really didn’t think his boyfriend would get so worked up. _Soooo it happened to have Gipsy on it_ , no big deal right?

Wrong!

Chuck retaliated by putting a sexy poster of himself on the outside of Raleigh’s door. Ok Raleigh could take a joke, he could laugh with the best of them, and if didn’t find the stupid Aussie attractive he probably wouldn’t have fallen into bed with him after pitfall in the first place.

The thing was when Raleigh went to take it down, his stopped smirking, the asshole had used MOD PODGE!

AND so began one of the most epic prank wars in Shatterdome history, even surpassing Yancy and Tendo’s damaging spree. Chuck ended up with hair in Gipsy Blue, princess written in henna across his forehead, and an unfortunate black eye. Raleigh, on the other hand, had lost an eyebrow, was still trying to get the hidden photos of a glaring Herc out of the most random places in his room, and his clothes had all been shrunk two sizes too small.

It was so bad at this point that Herc was threatening to kick them both out of the ‘Dome and Mako had officially stopped speaking to them both. The worst part though, was after his current black eye Chuck had refused to come back to their quarters and was staying in his old ones.

Raleigh knew when to cut his losses and had been trying to get the angry koala to forgive him for two days. Chuck wasn’t so inclined, his pride was wounded and that was a dangerous thing. It was time for Raleigh to break out the big guns.

He Knew Chuck wasn’t sleeping well alone (he wasn’t either) so he had been spending hours in the kwoon, working himself to exhaustion. Raleigh took this opportunity to make his move and retreat, which is why he was currently hiding-in-wait.

He knew Chuck would get a shower before he noticed anything and the man had looked thoroughly exhausted when he trudged down the corridor twenty minutes ago, so it might take a while.

Raleigh was completely prepared to wait when he heard the door slam open and hurried footfalls heading in his direction. Now or never he thought, standing up straight in the middle of the hallway and pasting on his best puppy-dog smile.

Chuck came barreling around the corner so fast he almost crashed in to the blond waiting for him. Raleigh’s presence threw him off for a second and Raleigh took that moment to study the man in front of him. The hair had faded to a soft shade of blue and his eye was just starting to turn greenish yellow. He couldn’t read Chuck’s mood though, the best he could come up with was wary.

“The fuck, Ray?” Chuck said.

“Wanted to make sure you go it is all.” Raleigh said with a shy smile.

“Yeah I got.” Chuck said without inflection, not quite the reaction he was going for.

“Oh…Ok.” Raleigh mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. Maybe Chuck didn’t understand the significance, or worse he didn’t want it. His insecurities were beginning to get the best of him but as he opened his mouth to apologize and make a quick getaway Chuck beat him to the punch.

“This better not be a fuckin joke you drongo.” Raleigh looked up almost hopeful, to see wariness and determination in Chuck’s eyes.

“No I meant it. I wouldn’t joke about that Chuck.”

“Well, all things considered finding a ring on my bloody pillow after the last two weeks is sort of unexpected.” Chuck griped at him.

“I mean what the note said I don’t want to sleep without you ever again.” Chuck stared silently at him for a long time, so long Raleigh started fidgeting.

“No.”

Chuck kept talking but Raleigh’s heart stopped, he had thought that maybe just maybe Chuck would see past his past and want to spend his life with him but apparently he was wrong.

“Did you hear me Rah-leigh?” Chuck called his attention back.

“Huh?” Raleigh asked trying to hide his dejection. Then he realized Chuck was grinning at him.

“I said you don’t get to ask me to marry you til’ my bloody hair goes back. You fucking seppo.” Chuck leaned in kissed a stunned Raleigh on the cheek and whispered “And if you want me to say yes, get rid of Max’s damn sweater.” And turned and walked back down the corridor.

Raleigh was still standing where Chuck had left him when heard the door close down the hall. Slowly a smile broke out on Raleigh’s face.

He was most definitely never going to be bored with this man in his life.

He was such a lucky bastard.


End file.
